


A Tell-All Heart

by colorfulCheshire



Category: Final Fantasy Series, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, prompt collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulCheshire/pseuds/colorfulCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my more serious prompts and drabbles from my Roxas RP account that I don't want to stand-alone, so all will involve Roxas. Characters and tags will be added as chapters are added and this will eventually include some characters from the Final Fantasy series. Each chapter will have its own tags in the beginning notes as to keep the main tags somewhat clean.  Chapters will be added as I go back and proof my old drabbles/prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Laguna] Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Quick guide on the rest of this work before getting into chapter details. Chapters will be listed with the other character involved (as all of these include Roxas) and the chapter title. For example, this chapter shows up as "[Laguna] Graveyard". Tags will be shown at the beginning of each work. Many of these are over a year old, so I apologize for poor writing, but I am going back and proofing. Please enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Info  
> Multi-prompt from my old Laguna RPer who's long-since deactivated their account.
> 
>   * Call Me - A drabble about my character asking for yours
>   * Break Me - An angsty drabble about our characters
>   * Graveyard - My character will visit your characters grave
> 

> 
> **Song:** Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne  
>  **Tags:** #Character Death #Family Loss #Angst #Rule 63 (Fem!Roxas) #Laguna Loire (FFVIII)

The corner of a picture frame peeked out of blue fabric, the weight of the small memento leaning into Roxy’s body with every subtle movement, even as she hit the brakes of a truck too big for her, just barely remembering to stop before turning onto the street of an old church. Passing the newly-painted sign, all she could think of was the briny blue ocean, the smile of a shorter version of herself, and almost everything she could remember about the man standing beside the child: shoulders and chest a bit burnt from the sun, dark blue trunks covered in sand, sunglasses caught in messy sea-soaked bangs, and a sloppy ponytail peeking from over one shoulder as it hung against his back.

Pulling into the church’s driveway, her fingers dipped into the pocket of the large jacket that smelled too much like home and a father’s love. Brushing the glass of the frame, she almost felt like she could be there, be that same little girl after a long day at the beach, anxious for a promised treat at the ice-cream parlor.

A nipping breeze picked up the memory as it passed, leaving the blond girl with nothing but a silver truck and a row of carved stones standing watch over the sleeping loved ones beneath.

The funeral had only been yesterday, but Roxy’s feet seemed to know the path as well as they knew the way home, bringing her to a stop in front a freshly filled plot, tombstone obviously new, as no dirt had yet found its way into the grooves of the inscription:

 _Laguna Loire_  
January 3 rd 1968 – October 18th 2012  
A man who spoke from the heart  
and reached us all.

“Papa . . .” the girl fell to her knees, dark jeans digging into soft soil as her legs gave out beneath her. The picture tumbled out of its jacket pocket with a soft clack and her hands immediately grasped for it, retrieving it from the soil and holding it close to her chest. Blue eyes fixed themselves to the dirt, tears welling as Roxy tried and failed to recall that warm summer day that now seemed worlds away.

“Papa. I-I don’t know what to do . . .” Tears slipped past their thin barrier and ran down her cheeks, tracing tracks left from waking to an empty house and the unfamiliar absence of freshly cooked breakfast on the table.

There would be no more Flapjack Fridays, no more Sunday night movies, no more hugs after a hard day of school, no more birthday shopping sprees, no more meteor shower viewings on the roof, no more late hours lost talking about any random thing that entered the girl’s wandering mind.

Staring at the picture, Roxy could only feel her heart being squeezed by the drowning sense of loss and loneliness. Her best friend and father was now gone and no one would be there to greet her when she got home, and no one to offer a hug and a milkshake when they saw the tear-reddened eyes and heard the thick voice that followed only the hardest of crying sessions.

She wanted it all back, all those times that made her life wonderful, that never made her once question the what-if’s that accompany adopted children, that made her home the best place in the world, that made her feel as if she had the best father that would ever live. She wanted her father back if not just to run into his arms and cry about her losing him, just one more time.

It was dark now and the air had grown quite chilly, but Roxy didn’t want to go back to his truck, to drive past the scrap yard and see her completely totaled Nissan taking up residence there, to stop at the red light where they had found her father and car beneath a fallen tree. She wouldn’t be able to bear the empty driveway, the darkened lights, nor the inexplicable sense of emptiness that now seemed to haunt every nook and cranny of her once-warm home.

She didn’t want to do any of this, so she didn’t get up and move to the truck, even when her watch beeped midnight and her fingers ached against the picture frame’s cold glass.

“Please, Papa. I need you back.”


	2. [Aqua] Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from prism-rain on tumblr.  
> 
> 
>   *  Fight Me - A drabble about my character fighting with/or against yours.
> 

> 
> **Tags:** #Aqua (KH) #Mistaken Identity #Slight Angst

"Ven, watch out!" 

Lightning struck a heartless to his left as he brought his keyblade down on a Soldier in front of him, sending it into shadows as he called back, annoyed (for he had said this quite a few times), “My  _name_  is  _Roxas_!"

He dodge-rolled out of the way of a Hover Ghost and shot a rage-filled (he  _despised_  Hover Ghosts) fireball at it, sending it speeding towards the other keyblade-wielder. She finished it in one swing before standing at ready, again, glancing around the wooded area for any crawling shadows.

The area was quiet now, all enemies gone by the stroke of blade or cast of magic. Taking a deep breath, Roxas relaxed, but didn’t dismiss his keyblade, turning to eye the woman warily.  She had a kind of light that reminded him of Xion, but he had been warned to watch out for keyblade-bearers during his early days in the Organization.

Instead of turning her weapon to him, the woman dismissed her keyblade and looked to him with a deep sadness in her eyes.  Roxas could feel this mix of relief and worry, even though he didn’t know that’s what either of the two were called. 

"Ventus? Don’t you know who I am?" she asked, almost pleaded.

Something sunk in Roxas’ gut and pounded from deep inside of him. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he didn’t like it.  

He hadn’t even realized he had summoned a group of Samurai Nobodies until the woman called out.  He looked up, spying her running towards him through a wall of at least four Nobodies, who all drew their swords.

Shaking his foggy head, he summoned a Corridor behind him and stepped into it, calling the Nobodies off just as the woman reached them, keyblade drawn.  He caught her eyes once more, confusion dipping his brows, before he closed the corridor, leaving them both alone - her in the woods, and him to wander the empty Corridors until he could figure out where he wanted to go.


	3. [Lea] Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from redheadedflame on tumblr.
> 
>   * Value Me - A drabble about my character telling yours how they feel about them. 
> 

> 
> **Tags:** #Lea (KH) #1st-Person POV #Regret/Guilt

_“I . . . gotta go. Saving the world and all that. . .”_ A look of uncertainty. Why won’t you look me in the eyes? Those bright, bright eyes. Look at me. Please. I can’t take it. They’re the same, but not. Please.

_“So, guess I’ll, I mean we’ll, I mean. . . Sora and I will . . . Good-bye. . . Roxas.”_  Fiery red and your black coat. You look the same from behind. Wait. No. _Don’t_ go!

“Stop!” Those eyes again, on me. I take it back. Don’t look at me with that hurt, with that sadness, like you don’t know what to do. You always know what to do. You look like . . . like you didn’t get me memorized . . . at least not the way I want to be.

Lips twitch. Even from here, I see it, but you say nothing. I’m glad. I don’t want to hear it . . . even if I deserve it.

_No one would miss me._

“Axe- Lea. . .” Here’s my chance, my last chance? I’ll see you again, but . . . this is important. I- I . . . I’m terrified.

When did you get so- Oh, I moved. I ran. I shouldn’t be grabbing your sleeve like this. You . . . have somewhere to be. But then you ask, not with your words, but those eyes. They hurt to look at, like I’m suddenly made of ice.

“Lea . . . Don’t go away. I- I don’t want to lose you . . . ever again. After you . . . Axel . . . _you_ did that, I thought- I thought you were _gone_ , my best friend. Please . . .” When did I start crying? “Please don’t go. I’m, I’m sorry for all the crap I made you deal with, for not remembering when you came looking . . . I’m sorry. . .” I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t be clinging to you like this. You’re going to hate me, peel me off, hate me, and leave.

_“Roxas . . .”_ The way you say that . . . I risk it, look up. There are those green eyes, still full of hurt, but also, something like a memory, like the way you used to look at me, the way that made me want to stay in that spot forever.

“I mean it. . . I don’t want to lose you ever again. You . . . you mean too much.” I love you. But I can’t say that. I’m an Other. Where does my ‘heart’ even lie? I just don’t want you to leave. Can’t we stay friends forever? “Please come back?”

Warmth. An embrace I didn’t know I wanted so badly, and I accept it, knowing that eventually, I’d have to let go, but I like this. So I hold on. I hold on and try not to cry harder when long fingers weave through my hair.

_“Of course, Roxas. I don’t want to lose you either.”_

And I’m happy. Chained to my Other or not, I don’t care, because I’m happy and in your arms. You’ll have to let go, but I’ll still be happy, because I know you’re coming back. No more good-byes, only good nights.


	4. [Axel] What a Pretty High Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-inspired fic. A take on Roxas leaving the Organization.
> 
> **Song:** St Walker by Young the Giant  
>  **Tags:** #Axel (KH)

It’s dark out. It’s always dark out, ravenous shadows barely illuminated by cold neon and the faint glow of their stolen souls, eyes the same cold yellow staring out at the lone street walker. They slip beneath his feet and around to the walls, their silence questioning the light clinking of metal ornaments with every step. The cloak shrouds him in the same darkness, and he’s not even a phantom on these lonely, ever-watching streets.

_Tell me where you go._

Another set of eyes follows the shadow of his presence, bright emerald barely visible in the constant night. They follow the form, looking for a sign of where it’s going, where it will end, where it will turn around and come back, lowering its hood to reveal ocean-blue and a familiar face.

The form doesn’t stop though, barely visible as his path hugs the towering and empty skyscrapers. He’s not going to stop anytime soon, his invisible footsteps pulling him further and further away from the man watching from his perch.

_Tell me where you go._

Darkened emerald watches walking shadows on dull walls, watches until he can no longer tell if they belong to his street walker or not. He no longer knows where he is, and can’t quite tell if he was ever there at all. He wants to chase after him, to sink into the darkened corners, even if he would drown in them. He already feels like he’s drowning, dark fingers clawing into what was supposed to be an empty hole.

He wants to drown though, but not like this. He wants to drown in the water of ocean blue eyes, to forget that he was supposed to be empty. The shadows that took his street walker are tearing his insides apart, taking his breath and leaving him lost in the lonely streets.

_Drowning. Drowning. Drowning._

_Just tell me where you are._


	5. [Axel/Lea] Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-inspired fic.
> 
> **Song:** Run by Daughter  
>  **Tags:** #Axel or Lea #End of the World #Implied Character Death

_Keep running. Just keep running. Hold onto him and keep running._

Two sets of footsteps echo off honey-gold bricks, both breaking and drowning in the silence in their escape.

The sun is setting in a world of eternal twilight, setting and taking its light with it, turning beautiful curtains of amber into splashes of deep crimson, painting the streets a dangerous hue and haunting the two runaways.

Their shadows extend out before them, stretching on forever, just as it seems their feet are prepared to do. There’s no end, no escape now. The worlds have lost their threads, each falling from the tapestry and shattering into hollow pieces.

This world is ending and there’s no way out.

_Keep running. Don’t let him go. Not again. Keep running._

Ahead, the world is touched with its first and last night, the stars waking from their long slumber with wavering light. They too, seem to sense the danger, to see the fires of the last sunset bleeding into the empty city. They continue to twinkle in their perch in the sky, their uncertain sparkle calling to the two, calling them to safety that is no longer there.

Lea’s suddenly aware that there’s no longer a hand in his, not quite registering the sudden tug as his companion falls over the growing cracks in the bricked roads. In a panic, his path is reversed, and he’s chasing after a spot of gold in the crimson glow of the falling sun. He’s trying to clamber up, to run, run from the reaching light, but the world is breaking and the ground between them wants to break them too, and keeps stretching on and on between them as Roxas is surrounded by the flames of the dying light.

_Run. Please keep running. Grab him and run. Don’t lose him. Don’t lose him again._

Behind him, Lea feels the night encroaching, growing bolder in the death of the day. It calls to him, tries to pull him back, to save him from the fires of the light to let him die in the empty shadows.

They call out to each other, and Lea feels his fingers before he sees the boy, the splotch of gold completely washed in crimson as he pulls him in and holds onto him.

The fires of the light burn him from the inside but he doesn’t let go of Roxas, his legs still taking him forward even when there’s nowhere to left to go. Their light is dying with the last day, their shadows absorbed by the first night.

There’s little left to them, yet they keep running, keep holding on, even as the first night becomes the last, crumbling in on itself and into-


End file.
